The Sun, book 1 in The Sun Lion arc
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: The Great Battle is over the four Lake Clans are striving. Two new kits, Sunkit and Flamekit, are born into ThunderClan with great power deep within their destinies. Meanwhile, a mysterious prophecy haunts Jayfeather's dreams, and he struggles on whether or not they are worth telling Lionblaze about. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_THUNDERCLAN_

LEADER: **Bramblestar -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: **Lionblaze -** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Mothpaw_

MEDICINE CAT: **Jayfeather -** gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS

**Brackenfur -** golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Amberpaw_

**Sorreltail -** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

**Cloudtail -** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Thornclaw -** golden brown tabby tom

**Brightheart -** white she-cat with ginger patches

_Apprentice: Dewpaw_

**Ferncloud -** very pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Millie -** striped gray tabby she-cat

**Squirrelflight -** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Spiderleg -** long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall -** light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing -** white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose -** cream colored tom

**Hazeltail -** small gray and white she-cat

**Mousewhisker -** gray and white tom

**Poppyfrost -** tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Foxleap -** reddish tabby tom

**Toadstep -** black and white tom

**Bumblestripe -** very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Ivypool -** silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cherrymist -** ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Moleface -** creamy brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

**Mothpaw -** spotted gray and white she-cat

**Snowpaw -** white she-cat with blue eyes

**Amberpaw -** light gray tabby she-cat

**Dewpaw -** speckled gray tom with green eyes

QUEENS

**Cinderheart -** gray tabby she-cat, mother of Lionblaze's kits; Flamekit and Sunkit

**Icecloud -** white she-cat, mother of Bumblestripe's kits; Fogkit, Stonekit and Shrewkit

**Rosepetal -** dark cream colored she-cat, expecting Mousewhisker's kits

KITS

**Flamekit -** ginger tom with amber eyes

**Sunkit - **smaller golden tabby she-cat with white paws

**Fogkit -** pale gray tom with lighter gray stripes

**Stonekit -** dark gray tom with a white muzzle

**Shrewkit -** gray and white tom

ELDERS

**Dustpelt -** dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm -** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Graystripe -** long-haired gray tom

_SHADOWCLAN_

LEADER: **Russetstar -** dark ginger she-cat

DEPUTY: **Snaketail -** dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

MEDICINE CAT: **Foxfrost -** ginger tom with a white chest

WARRIORS

**Toadfoot -** dark brown tom

**Applefur -** mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost -** black and white tom

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

**Ratscar -** brown tom with a scar across his back

_Apprentice: Lakepaw_

**Snowbird -** pure white she-cat

**Rowanclaw -** ginger tom

**Tawnypelt -** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw -** light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Thistlepaw_

**Shrewfoot -** gray she-cat with black feet

_Apprentice: Swiftpaw_

**Scorchfur -** dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Brightpaw_

**Redwillow -** mottled brown and ginger tom

**Tigerheart -** dark brown tabby tom

**Ferretclaw -** creamy gray tom

**Pinefrost -** black she-cat

**Starlingfeather -** ginger tom

APPRENTICES

**Blackpaw -** mottled black tom

**Swiftpaw -** black and white tom

**Lakepaw -** silver tabby she-cat

**Thistlepaw -** pale brown tom

**Brightpaw -** ginger dappled she-cat

QUEENS

**Olivenose -** tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Redwillow's kits; Reedkit, Tanglekit and Mallowkit

**Dawnpelt -** cream-furred she-cat, expecting Scorchfur's kits

KITS

**Reedkit -** golden brown tabby tom

**Tanglekit -** dark brown tom with unusually long, unkempt fur

**Mallowkit -** light brown tabby tom

ELDERS

**Oakfur -** small brown tom

**Smokefoot -** black tom

_WINDCLAN_

LEADER: **Onestar -** brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: **Whitetail -** small white she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: **Kestrelflight -** mottled gray tom

_Apprentice: Fallenpaw_

WARRIORS

**Owlwhisker -** light brown tabby tom

**Nightcloud -** black she-cat

_Apprentice: Cedarpaw_

**Weaselfur -** ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring -** brown and white tom

_Apprentice: Littlepaw_

**Leaftail -** dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Emberfoot -** gray tom with two dark feet

**Heathertail -** light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Sedgewhisker -** light brown tabby she-cat

**Whiskerclaw -** light brown tom

**Furzetail -** gray and white she-cat

**Boulderheart -** large gray tom

APPRENTICES

**Cedarpaw -** black and white tom

**Littlepaw -** small brown and white tom

**Fallenpaw -** gray and white she-cat with a fluffy tail

QUEENS

**Sunstrike -** tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead, mother of Emberfoot's kits; Applekit and Wolfkit

**Swallowtail -** dark gray she-cat, expecting

ELDERS

**Tornear -** very old tabby tom

_RIVERCLAN_

LEADER: **Mistystar -** gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Pikepaw_

DEPUTY: **Reedwhisker -** black tom

MEDICINE CAT: **Willowshine -** gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS

**Mintfur -** light gray tabby tom

**Minnowtail -** dark gray she-cat

**Pebblefoot -** mottled gray tom

**Pouncetail -** ginger and white tom

_Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

**Dapplenose -** mottled gray she-cat

_Apprentice: Nettlepaw_

**Mallownose -** light brown tabby tom

**Beetlewhisker -** brown and white tabby tom

_Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

**Petalfur -** gray and white she-cat

**Grasspelt -** light brown tom

**Hollowriver -** dark brown tabby tom

**Troutpool -** pale gray tabby she-cat

**Rushtail -** light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES

**Pikepaw -** dark gray tom

**Ripplepaw -** gray and white tom

**Nettlepaw -** mottled brown tabby tom

**Fawnpaw -** spotted brown she-cat

QUEENS

**Icewing -** white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting

ELDERS

**Graymist -** pale gray tabby she-cat

**Duskfur -** brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt -** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Prologue

She watched silently from the warriors den as they Clan settled in for the night. It was getting dark, and she could feel them moving inside her; it was time.

The slender she-cat slipped out and into the nursery, where she lay on the ground and cried out in pain as a contraction rippled through her stomach. Within seconds her mate and the medicine cat were inside. The medicine cat pushed some herbs underneath her nose, but she was too weak to eat them.

"I told you to lay off the warrior duties," her mate growled, pawing at the herbs. "You must eat these or you shall die!"

The medicine cat rested his paw gently on her as she took a deep breath and another contraction sent ripples down her side. Soon, a first kit slid out onto the moss and the mate nipped its sack and licked its fur to warm it up.

"He's beautiful," she murmured, only getting cut off by another ripple of pain as the last kit came. This one was big and she felt as though she would die giving birth to it.

Then suddenly, it all stopped. The pain, the kits, the medicine cat's frown. It all switched backwards; the pain left, now there were two kits, not one, and the medicine cat was smiling, if that was possible for him to do.

"Sunkit and Flamekit," the mate whispered, tucking the two kits in to suckle at her belly.

"Yes," she agreed. "My children."


End file.
